Steve Urkel Meets Greenday
by The Great Gashoooooooooooo
Summary: Steve Urkel won a contest to meet Green Day what will happen


Chapter 1:Steve and Billie

Authors note: I do not own green day or family matters this just a work of fiction with real and fake characters combined and if you don't like it shut up by the way if you don't like gays stop being a fag hater

NOW EDITED!

Steve Urkel was sitting in his magical room applying magnificent black eyeliner and was wearing his Green Day shirt that he made himself when he first heard their heard on his rock radio that there was a reward for the 10th caller to meet green day and spend the day with them "OH MY GOSH I totally gotta win this thang" Steve said. Steve furiously dialed the number on his blackberry which has a black design with guitars and he waited seconds anticipating the call line was he the 10th caller or did he miss his listened to the music on the call waiting he angrily said THIS IS CRAP WHY DO I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THIS LONG Steve yelled then he heard a soothing voice say "CONGRATULATIONS CALLER NUMBER 10 YOU GET TO MEET GREEN DAY". "OH MY GOSH" Steve cried "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" he was So excited that he canceled his date with Myra and stop bothering the Winslows for a week just to prepare.

He waited outside when suddenly a black limo pulled up with rock playing so loud it could be heard for miles he saw a shadow step out of the car "HOLY SHIT" Steve Urkel said. Then the vision appeared clear it was fucking Green Day "Hey what's up" Billie Joe Armstrong said "Holy shit I can't believe this happening" Steve Urkel said. One look into Billie's eyes and Steve Urkel knew this was his one true love. Billie led him into the limo Steve Urkel obliged and followed into the the limo Suddenly he couldn't believe his eyes he saw Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool who were too cool to say hello they just nodded Steve Urkel couldn't believe his eyes and then suddenly his nose bled in fascination "Oh shit I don't want to look lame in front of green day" Steve Urkel thought. "Here" Billie said as he gave a black tissue that was as soft as the heavens but as punk as he could imagine. "WEENIE" he thought he was so hot that he could only imagine what who looked bare... this thought stuck in his head at every moment even before he met Green Day.

"So congratulation and shit" Mike said "ew" Tre said I can't even believe he nose bled at us Tre added Steve said "it's just that I couldn't believe I won this I...I...I'm lost for words". well drink this Billie said as he threw Steve a beer that was black red b...bbut I don't drink Steve replied Are you a fag or something Mike said. "Hell no I'm not a fag" Steve replied angrily "All right lets do this" he said drinking the whole beer down in one gulp. Then let's go to practice Billie said they all left to practice and Steve's eyes just gleamed Billie winked back at Steve in confirmation. After practice Steve got a note from Billie saying to meet him in his private room. "How can I say no to Billie" Steve thought.

He opened the door slowly to see Billie in some black boxers "Oh shit he must still be dressing" Steve thought Billie knew this was his chance to finally find true love he grabbed Steve Urkel by the hand and pulled him onto his bed "I know you love me" Billie said "W...ww..ell" Steve Urkel looked away while replying Billie whispered in Steve's ear "I want some of your dark meat" Steve was shocked and all could say was "I want some of your white". They looked into each other's eyes and finally kissed passionately in one big long kiss "I can't believe this happening" Steve thought "I know what I want" Billie said as he undressed Steve passionately and "I know what I want" Steve replied as he took out Billie long growing member and began to lick it. "I want it in me" Steve said "You sure it will hurt" Billie replied "I'm sure" Steve said Steve got into the doggie position and Billie rubbed against Steve wanting asshole. "You ready" Billie said "anytime" Steve replied Billie obliged and began to enter then blood started to trickle down Billy's magic thing "Harder" Steve yelled "I want it harder" Steve moaned Billy went in all the way and started to pick up in pace they both were getting harder and harder. "Cum inside" Steve moaned loudly "here it comes" Billie said they both climaxed at once and felt the deepest of pleasures all they could do is lay down in sweat under the covers "good night Billie" Steve cried "good night Stevie" Billie said as they kissed good night and went to sleep.

what will happen between Billie and, Steve and what about Myra? To be continued


End file.
